


A Knockout!

by silvallyyy



Series: The Silver Chronicles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Silvady | Silvally, Parental Instinct, Pokemon Battle, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvallyyy/pseuds/silvallyyy
Summary: Silver, the Silvally, grows closer to the newly evolved Luxio quintuplets.Meaning that the "parent," so to speak, has to teach them how to battle.Things... do not go well.





	A Knockout!

Silver bounded toward the lavender-draped entrance to Poni Meadow. The misty, dark zone held a special place in the Silvally's heart. It was calming, a de-stresser. 

Which is exactly why they wanted to show the party of Luxio they had grown attached to.

From the looks of it, they certainly needed the calm for once. After all, two whole days of training them was bound to tucker them out.....

Which is what Silver thought before they felt sharp, tiny, frozen fangs sink into their tail fin. Silver swiveled their head back to face the offending mouth, and was not surprised at all to find Shin, the only male, rapidly trying to free himself from the strong, glowing inner webbing.  

" _Shin_ ," Silver spoke. The stern, calm tone caused the tall Luxio to pause his movements. "Slowly. Let it go, if you would."

Shin let go at that very moment. The only male of the group seemed eager to please his "father." (Silver would never have the guts to tell them that they weren't male.)

Silver wasn't exactly complaining. As reluctant as they were to admit it, they _really_ loved the little adopted family they had.

"Alright, listen up you runts!" Silver hollered to the girls, watching them untangle themselves from their play-fighting pile and dart over to where they sat. 

"I want to take you to a very....special place to me. Are you up, or are you wimpod?" 

"Nah!" they chorused, rising to their paws in an orderly fashion. The golden rings on their ankles sparked with excitement.  

Silver let out an enthusiastic chirp, and crouched down. Due to their large size, the little Luxios could easily climb on. It was a bit of a habit they had for a for a little while now, and Silver was sure they enjoyed not having to walk as much. Of course, Silver knew they wouldn't be able to do this as Luxrays. But they still wanted to take advantage while they could.

Silver marched a little carefully into the misty, calm area. Their trainer followed behind them, not wanting to leave Silver alone for too long. Also in case Silver's docile nature acted up and they attacked any wild Pokemon. 

 They stopped near the misty, dark blue lake. The Luxios mewed in awe over the lush, violet, brown, and grassy green landscape. Silver finally sat down to rest by the edge of the fishing hole, subsequently knocking the kittens off of them. Other than that, things seemed to be going well.

....At least until Silver heard a sharp cry echo behind them. Their silver eyes flashed a dragon-like sky blue, slightly revealing which memory card they had in. Silver looked around frantically for the source, only to find an angry Oricorio pecking at the smallest female of the group's starlike tail tip. As much as she tried to sink her electrocuted teeth into its feathers, she couldn't seem to grasp a hold of it.

As low as the threat seemed, the Pokemon around here were many levels stronger than any of the Lux' kids.

Which meant Silver practically catapulted themself at the offending violet bird, not only sending it flying but also clamping a strong metal jaw onto its wing,  causing its health to get into the yellow zone. 

Silver glanced beneath themself, down at the small Luxio. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah, dad. I think I'm fine. "

Silver licked over the slightly bruised area anyways, knowing it wouldn't do anything but trying nonetheless to make her feel better before their trainer walked over.

Didn't always have healing items, but had more than enough when the time was right. Which, she did right now as she sprayed an orange colored potion over the affected area.

Silver was more than a little glad for that.


End file.
